Sugar Rush
by StickyHearts
Summary: She tastes like candy and she thrills like pure sugar. Or: How a single fire gummy sets off a chain reaction that changes a friendship forever. /Spring Tyzula Week 2016/
1. Chapter 1

_These will be short. For the Tyzula Week prompt "candy."_

* * *

 _1_

They are fourteen and just playing when it abruptly begins. Azula is smirking and watching how Ty Lee would do absolutely anything to try to amuse her best friend. It does make Azula wonder if they are more than just best friends – or that Ty Lee wants that too – but she knows that is absurd.

There is no way Ty Lee reciprocates these feelings.

It could be any other day at this moment. Azula kind of liked that spontaneous stability.

"Oh! Oh! I brought fire gummies," Ty Lee says, grinning at her own genius. Or at least her interpretation of her own genius.

Azula watches. She always watches. Watches from afar and lets her veins catch on fire. She always smothers them before they can spin out of control. Inviting Ty Lee in would be a firestorm of epic proportions, and so, she, the wise future Fire Lord, avoids that at all costs.

"I don't eat those."

"You have to. For me?"

"When the Boiling Lake freezes over. _Then_ I will eat your stale fire gummies."

"Princess, with total due respect and stuff, they're not stale." Ty Lee then squeezes one between her fingers. "Princess, uhm, you were right."

"I always am." Azula smirks.

"I thought they'd be fun." Ty Lee pouts and Azula wants to punch herself in the face for thinking it is so cute. "Oh! They can still be fun!"

Her eyes alight, Ty Lee hands Azula the bag.

"What exactly are you requesting?" Azula inquires, shaking the bag. It sounds like pebbles. Did Ty Lee buy these a decade ago?

"I will catch them in my mouth."

"You will choke to death." Azula considers that risk briefly. "I will do it."

And so it begins. Azula tosses the fire gummies at Ty Lee and she misses every single time.

"I can do it! I swear!" Ty Lee sighs. One misses and hits her on the clavicle.

"You can do that," Azula mocks.

She does not expect Ty Lee to _agree_ with her.

"Okay! I'm game!"

They get a little carried away. Azula actually laughs and Ty Lee feels even more victorious than when she brought down the walls of Ba Sing Se.

Until Mai arrives. She is so late that they did not expect her to come.

"What are you doing?" Mai asks. She is not certain if she wants to know.

"I'm catching fire gummies with my tits!"

"I was going to lie about this."

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I…" Mai gives them a _look_ that neither understands, even Azula. "I forgot about a thing I had to do."

"We're not fucking!"

"Not at the moment." Mai cocks her eyebrow for a flicker of a heartbeat, and is gone.

Azula and Ty Lee can do nothing but stare at each other.

Slowly, awkwardly, Ty Lee reaches into her shirt and pulls out one of the fire gummies. She pops it into her mouth and then makes a disgusted expression.

"They _are_ stale."

Azula is too preoccupied with Mai's statements to say _I told you so_.


	2. Chapter 2

_002_

Azula stays up all night thinking about what happened.

Ty Lee does too, as she picks fire gummies from her shirt repeatedly. They may have been stale but they did stick to her skin.

They both are thinking the same things, albeit in very different ways.

Azula stares at the cosmos.

Ty Lee stares at her ceiling.

This sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

_003_

"Mai, what was that?" Azula demands as she pins her friend to the wall. " _What was that_?"

"I honestly thought one of you would finally make the move. Was I wrong? Did you not get it on? Because I've been waiting for that. You have way too much sexual tension. It's uncomfortable."

"You don't understand the _meaning_ of uncomfortable," Azula hisses as she pushes harder.

Mai discovers that she hates walls. More importantly, she hates walls bruising her back.

"Apparently I don't." Mai sighs. "You should get that girl. You _need to_ get that girl. Leaving stuff unsaid is just going to torture you forever."

Azula glares and her fingers briefly smoke before she releases Mai.

"I know many things, but I do not know how to come on to a girl like Ty Lee."

"You're going to make me help you, aren't you?"

"Yes. _You_ are the one who made it awkward between us in the first place!"

"You do have a point."

"Good. Report to my bedroom at sunrise."

" _Sunrise_?" Mai whispers in disbelief.

" _Sunrise_."

Azula storms away.


End file.
